Prongslet Everythings Ok
by XxFunkeeMonkee-Reneesme-JacexX
Summary: What if Sirius never went to Azkaban? What if Sirius and Remus Raised Harry age 7, after him living with the abusive Dursleys? How long will it take for Harry to trust? Read and find out. None of the characters belong to me they are all J.wling. Also on Wattpad. Xx
1. Chapter 1

**Prongslet, Everythings Ok**

On a sunny morning in Surrey, Little Whinging, everything was quiet, peaceful and too-clean in my opinion. Every house was normal apart from one; on the outside it was like any other house in the street, in the inside, a tragic story lays. A car has just pulled up outside number 4 Privet Drive; a beefy very large man has just got out of his car, he then continued up the pathway to his house and let himself in. Now this house you wouldn't think nothing was different, nothing out of place, nothing amiss. That is until you go into the kitchen. A boy, who looked 4, with jet black hair, emerald eyes, and fraying, grey, old clothes, that where much to big for him, was making dinner. For not him, no of course not, he rarely got aloud to eat and when he is it's in very small, some uneditable pieces. Harry Potter age 7 was making dinner for his unnaturally skinny aunt Petunia Dursley, his beefy uncle Vernon Dursley and his overly-large cousin Dudley Dursley. Harry longed to eat the soup; but he knew if he did and got caught he'll be in big trouble. The smell was too much for him not to though, he couldn't help himself, his stomach has been empty for a week, he picked up the stirring spoon that had some soup on it and put it in his mouth. _Mmmmm nice and warm, he thought. _

"BOY!" Roared Vernon, who was standing in the kitchen door way making Harry jump, to which he hit the side of the pan, making a nasty burn on his arm, also causing the pot to fall to the floor; which resulted in angering Vernon even more.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry s-s-sir," poor Harry stuttered absolutely terrified.

"HOW DARE YOU EAT OUR DINNER THEN POUR IT ALL OVER THE FLOOR! SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT." With that said Vernon strolled up to the boy who was sinking away with every pace Vernon was making. "You shall get a proper beat in this time." Vernon says in a deadly voice. Harry kept backing away, until he felt the kitchen worktop on his back, he knew there was no way to get out of another beating. He waiting for the first punch which came in contact with his stomach, making Harry cry in pain, this angered Vernon even more. With every blow Harry tried to keep his cries of pain in, the odd one coming out, which caused more punches and kicks from Vernon each one got harder and harder. Vernon shouted things out like, 'being an ungrateful freak!' 'Your unloved, not wanted!' and 'we put a roof over your head and this is your thanks we get!?' When Vernon was done beating the lights out of Harry, he grabbed Harry by the scruff of his next and threw him in the cupboard under the stairs, yes this was Harry's bedroom; a musty old mattress, a fraying old blanket that Harry had every since he could remember, and a self fall of unwanted junk that was Dudley's. Harry was to weak to move, he had bruises upon bruises and cuts from his past beatings.

One thing out of many weird things was this boy had a lighten shaped spar on his forehead, when he asked about it, his uncle Vernon said he got it when his parents died in a car crash, his dad was drink-driving. All Harry knew of his parents was that his dad was a drinker, unemployed, useless freak. His mother? He knew nothing of her, when he asked he got a beating with his uncle Vernon saying "Don't ask questions." From that day Harry knew not to ask questions, the result? Another beating.

Harry let sleep overtake him, easing the pain, easing the empty stomach, easing everything. His sleep was filled with nightmares of green flashes, a woman screaming and an evil laugh...

A/N Heyya! So what do u think of the story so far? Good, bad, in the middle? Plz give your feedback. This story I cannot take fall credit for Martha613 helped me which I am very grateful for thank your Martha-Wattpad. Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Prongslet Everythings Ok**

**4 Years ago**

"**WHY CAN'T WE GET OUT GODSON?!" **Demanded Sirius.

"You ask me this question every year and every year I have to deny you both custody. And you two both know why you can't have Harry," said Dumbledore calmly.

"I just don't understand, we have right to him." Replies Remus, his normal cheery face fallen, sullen, and sad.

"It's the blood protection that runs through his, and his aunt's veins," Dumbledore repeated himself from last year and the year before that and that. "Plus he's happy where he is now, moving him when his settled is a bad idea." Which was a lie and Dumbledore knew it was a lie. Sirius Black, legendary prankster and laughter hasn't smiled for 4 years, was silently crying. When James and Lily; his best friends died; Sirius Black has never been the same again. When Pettigrew betrayed them, Sirius Black couldn't believe it, they had took Pettigrew in, under their wing. In the end he really was a rat. A lot of holes has been in Sirius' heart, one hole for Prongs; one hole for Lilyflower; one for that rat; and a hole that should be filled, but isn't all because Dumbledore is denying him again. The hole is Prongslet, Harry, his godson, his only connection to James and Lily. Sirius Black is depressed; either his crying or drunk. Remus' heart is broken too, but he needed to be strong for Sirius. Sirius needed him more then ever, Sirius and James were like two peas in a pod. Remus cried when he thought Sirius wasn't around. I say he thought because Sirius was sometimes around when Remus cried, which Remus crying was rare. Sirius would've comforted Remus, but the pain was to much, that's when Sirius would get drunk. He knew he was being selfish, but James and him they were like brothers in everything, but blood. They knew everything about each other. From childhood, to scars.

As he was crying Sirius realised just how selfish he was being, at that time and place, he vowed to be there for Remus; just as Remus was there for him. Remus, had unsheathed tears in his eyes.

"I think its time for both of you to go home." Dumbledore says gently and quietly. Both men nodded and went home together, to drown in sorrow and tears. For the first time, Remus cried in front of Sirius, no more secrets. They both comforted each other all night, drinking their worries away.

**Present day.**

Arabella Figg ran into Dumbledore's office with very bad news.

"Dumbledore! The Dursley have gone to far! Their staving the poor kid to death and their abusing him to much! He can't survive much longer there!"

Dumbledore sighed, thinking. "Well, I guess there's no other opinion. Right now the blood protection doesn't matter, it may protect him from Voldemort" Mrs Figg flinched at the name. "

And his Death Eaters, it looks like he needs protection from inside the house. I'll move him to his godfathers soon don't worry, keep an eye on him from now on please. Thank you." Mrs Figg nodded then flooed out back to her house across from the Dursley's house.

While Mrs Figg was at her house, Dumbledore sent a Patronus to the godfathers, telling them to come to his office immediately.

A/N: I know the '4 years ago' bit should've been at the beginning of the story, but I didn't think of doing it. So here it is. Hope u like it. Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Prongslet Everythings Ok**

Dumbledore signed as his office door opened and in walked in two depressed ex-students. He knew this would be hard for him to explain, because he lied to these two noble people, who since then have been depressed because of his decision.

"You are probably wondering why I asked you here," started Dumbledore, "but first sit;" he indicated to two chairs in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?" He asked; both Remus and Sirius shook their heads.

"Well this won't be easy. This is entirely my fault, I have been in ignorance for to long."

"Just get to the point, Professor." Interrupted Sirius.

"Of course. Mrs Figg has been keeping me informed of young Harry's health and well-being." At this, both Remus and Sirius sat up straighter.

"And?" Questioned Sirius.

"It has come to my intention that Harry can no longer stay at the Dursley's." At this Sirius and Remus looked over joy until something faulted in Remus' smile.

"Why?" Remus asked worried for his godson.

"Well, the Dursleys have been mistreating Harry for quiet some time now." Dumbledore said gravely.

"And you knew!" Scream Sirius.

"How long have you've known?" Remus asked calmly, but in the inside, Remus is far from calm.

"When it first started." Dumbledore replied.

"How long?" Remus repeated; more forcefully.

"5 years." Dumbledore said gravely.

"When he was two." Replied Remus really quietly more to himself then anyone.

"WHAT! 5 YEARS! AND YOU KNEW! YOU SAID HARRY WAS HAPPY! YOU SAID HE WAS SAFE! HE LOOKS FAR FROM SAFE! I KNEW HARRY GOING TO THE DURSLEY'S WAS A BAD IDEA! BUT DID YOU LISTEN NO! INSTEAD HARRY HAD TO BE TREATED LIKE A PUNCH BAG AND GOT STAVED! HOW DARE YOU LET MY GODSON BE SUBJECTED TO THAT!" Sirius was cut short on his rant by a hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he saw it was Remus.

"The important this is, that we get our godson away from those vile people. When can we get him?" Remus asked, his blood boiling for the old crook in front of him; but Remus knew he needed to keep his anger under control, so he can see when they can get Harry away from the vile, pathetic Dursley's.

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning. For now I think it would be best if you two go home, sort out Harry's room and get some rest." Smiled the headmaster. Sirius and Remus then flooed out to their home, in Dufftown, Scotland.

A/N:Sooooo whaddya think? It took forever to find a place where Remus and Sirius could live, then I thought Scotland that's where Hogwarts is, then I saw Dufftown remembering Sirius was spotted there in Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban; thought why not? Anyhoo hoped u like it. Xx


	4. Authors note

**Authors note**

Hello Everybody (Despicable me) I have come up with an idea. Because it's 99 days til christmas What do u guys think of a 99 count down? It's basically where I will try and update any of my stories, everyday til christmas. Because I have got Ginng and the Deathly Hallows, Prongslet Everythings Ok, and Jily Returns, the update might be for any one of them.

Please tell me what u think of the 99 count down. No guarantee that I will update everyday, this is mainly for me trying to push myself to do it.

XxAstridAnnabethDaimonxX -wattpad

XxFunkeemonkeexX -Fanfiction


	5. Forever? Forever

**Prongslet Everythings Ok**

A/N: Heyya Guys I'm really sorry I for missing 96, 95, 94, 93, 92 and now today is 91. I think I've missed all of them not sure :P. Hope you like it. Xx

Remus was in the hall with blood red walls, pacing up and down on the green rug, outside Sirius' room. Remus woke up at dawn, excited to see his godson, but feared what kind of condition he was in. Remus knew waking Sirius up was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

Remus then heard a whoosh from the sitting room, indicating someone just flooed here. _Who could that be at 6am in the morning? _Remus went into the sitting room to see Dumbledore dusting shoot of himself.

"Professor Dumbledore. What do, I would say we, but Sirius is still asleep. What do I owe the pleasure?" Remus asked.

"Well I was counting on Sirius to be asleep." Dumbledore started, and saw Remus confused look, continued. "I like to talk about Sirius at the Dursley's. I do not wish Sirius to be in azkaban."

"Of course I'll watch him. I don't want him going into azkaban either." Remus replied.

"Who don't you want to go into azkaban? And why is the most powerful, oldest wizard in our sitting room? Remus, what have you done this time to get detention."

"Wh-what me?! I don't get detentions only when I'm with you." Remus said, shaking his head.

"Moi? I never got into trouble it was all you or Prongs."

"Yer, yer, yer." Remus waves me off.

Sirius gasps, "I am insulted; you just waved me off. How dare you sir. Professor Dumbledore, do you see what I have to put up with."

Dumbledore just shakes his head, chuckling.

"Well now both of you are awake, you may now get Harry, once you've got him; please bring him to Hogwarts. And Sirius no fighting, Harry needs you out of azkaban."

"Yer, Yer, Yer." It was Sirius' turn to wave someone off, this happened to be Dumbledore.

"Ok, I shall see you soon." With that Dumbledore was off.

Dursley house-inside the cupboard.

Meanwhile, at the Dursley house, Harry Potter was locked in his cupboard crying. Crying because he's just got a beaten again, because Harry woke up everyone in the house by screaming. Harry didn't mean to, he had a nightmare, about a woman screaming and a flash of green light; for which, Harry got a very bad beaten. No doubt Harry won't see light for a few days, he'll be staved too. As Harry was about to go to sleep to ease the pain, there was a knock at the door. _Not many people call at this hour. I wonder who it could be? _The door was opened, it must've been aunt Petunia who opened it; because she screeched. _I wonder what's happening._

Outside the cupboard.

Uncle Vernon made his way to the door; where is wife just screeched.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Good morning I'm Remus, this is Sirius. We've come for Harry," Remus said being polite and calm, but inside his blood was boiling for what these muggle's have done to Harry.

"Harry? Harry who?" Vernon was panicking

"You know damn well who Harry is, our godson! Now where is he?" Sirius replied, not to kindly.

"Now look here," uncle Vernon started, pointing a sausage finger at Remus and Sirius.

"No you look here," Sirius stopped Vernon by his wand. "I'm sure you'll now do what we say?"

Uncle Vernon was speechless.

"Where is Harry?"Remus asked again.

Vernon grabbed Petunia's arm and dragged her backwards towards the kitchen followed by Remus and Sirius. As Vernon passed the cupboard he pointed to it. Fear built up in Remus and Sirius.

"If he is hurt so help me god." Sirius threatened.

Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia ran to the kitchen shutting the door behind them. Remus and Sirius went towards the cupboard.

"How can they put a child in this?" Sirius whispered. Remus just shook his head incapable of speech. Remus reached up unlocked the cupboard and opened it. Inside was a tiny child, in clothes way bigger then him. The child was huddled on the floor, but when he saw the door open he stood up straight with wide fear-tear-filled eyes. When Sirius and Remus looked at Harry, their hearts stopped.

"It's ok Harry, no one is going to hurt you ever EVER again." Remus said soothingly. Harry just backed away from the adults until his back hit the wall, Harry knew there was no way out.

"wh-who a-are y-you s-sirs?" Harry stuttered, but kept up his manners.

"It's ok Harry I'm Sirius and this is Remus." Sirius indicated to himself and Remus. "We're your godfathers."

"And we've come to take you away, forever." Remus carried on.

"F-forever?" Harry whispered.

"Forever," Sirius said while Remus nodding.

Harry inched forward hesitantly.

"It's ok." Remus extended a hand towards Harry, to which Harry shrank away from it. Remus realised his mistake and quickly brought his hand back.

"Sorry, Harry, but me nor Sirius will never ever hurt you, nor will anyone else. I promise." Remus reassured.

"S-s-sorry." Harry said.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." Sirius smiled, as Remus slowly extended his hand out a little bit, and he opened up his palm for Harry to take. Slowly Harry inched forward and took Remus' hand. Harry came out of the cupboard and hugged Remus. Remus picked Harry up and carried him to the door. Remus looked back at Sirius to see a jealous face.

"Sirius reunion later we need to get Harry to Hogwarts to see Madam Pomfrey."

"What's Hogwarts? And who's Madam Pomfrey" Harry knew he shouldn't ask questions, but he needed to know where he was going, and who he was going to see.

"Can we explain when we get there?" Remus asked. Harry bit his lip, then nodded. Harry also knew he shouldn't trust so easily, but something told Harry to trust these two people. With that once outside they disapparate.


	6. Madam Pomfrey

**Prongslet Everything's Ok**

**Madam Pomfrey**

A/N: Ok I am really really sorry that I haven't updated in a while in any of my stories, it's just I've got a lot a lot on my mind and I've been busy. Anyhoo this is 73 update. Hope you like it. Xx

Sirius, Remus and Harry all apparated to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry struggled for breath as soon as all the sucking into a vacuum stopped; both Sirius and Remus looked at Harry worried. Once Harry's breathing was back to normal, Remus put him down on the grass, while Harry looked up at the castle and to say his eyes went wide, would've been an understatement. His eyes popped out of his skull. This was Sirius' and Remus' reaction in when they first saw Hogwarts too.

"Like it Harry?" Sirius asked, smiling down at Harry. Harry just nodded his head; incapable of speech. Even though Remus wasn't holding Harry at that moment, Remus was worried when he was holding Harry, Harry weighed the size of a 3 year old, so naturally Remus was worried for Harry

"Come on, we need to get to the infirmary." Remus said, Remus would've held his hand out to Harry, but he didn't want to scare the child even more, he smiled and said "come on Harry." Harry took a few steps towards the castle, before getting dizzy and collapsed, being unconscious. Remus using his werewolf instincts, put a hand under Harry's head, so he didn't hit it on impact. Remus then scooped Harry up in his arms and ran to the infirmary after shouting, "come on Sirius!" To the frozen man, making him snap out of his shocked state. They didn't see anyone, while they were running, and if they did they wouldn't recognized if they did, their whole attention was Harry and making sure his ok. They burst into the hospital wing, shouting "Madam pomfrey!" Madam Pomfrey came out of her office confused. "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black?" Then she saw the boy in their arms, "quickly, put him on the bed," she indicated to a bed. "What happened? And what's his name?" She asked, getting out her medic-wand, and waving it over the boy.

"His name's Harry, Harry Potter." At this piece of information the witches eyes widened; but she didn't stop her work.

"We've just saved him from his Aunt and Uncle who abused him. When we got here he just collapsed." Sirius looked incapable of speech, so Remus spoke up.

"How people can abuse children is beyond me," muttered the Nurse. "I need you both to wait outside please." Sirius started to argue, but Remus just pulled him back. "Come on we need to see Professor Dumbledore anyway." Sirius didn't look happy, but he let Remus drag him out anyway, while Madam Pomfrey tended to the young boy.


	7. Going Home

**Prongslet Everythings Ok**

Going home.

"I trust everything went ok?" The old headmaster asked, when Sirius and Remus walked in.

"Ok? OK?!" Sirius asked looking angry started ranting, "no, everything didn't go ok! First that blithering idiot Vernon was like, 'Harry? Harry who?' He god damn well knew who Harry was! Then when we asked where Harry was, he just walked back, pointing to a cupboard. A CUPBOARD! THEY KEPT HIM IN A CUPBOARD!"

"He weighed the size of a three year old." Remus said, eyes blazing for what those muggles did to Harry. "He passed out on our walk up here, he's with Poppy now."

"I must apologize, I was thinking about his protection from the outside. I should've been thinking about his protection in the inside. For that I am sorry." Dumbledore said, looking solemn. Sirius just huffed, Remus knew Sirius wasn't going to forgive Dumbledore for a long, long time, if ever; Remus was furious with the old man too.

"We best get back to Harry, before he thinks we've abandoned him, come on Sirius." Remus pulled Sirius out of the office, before he can go on another rant. "Sirius calm down, last thing we need for Harry is him to be more scared." Sirius seeing some sense in Remus' words, began taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, while both men began the walk to the hospital wing.

When they reached the hospital wing, they saw Harry sitting up in the bed looking around, with wide, innocent, green eyes.

"Harry." Sirius said, making Harry jump looking around for the person of the voice. Seeing Sirius and Remus, Harry calm down a bit. Sirius and Remus started edging towards the bed with the small boy in, making no big movements, not wanting to scare Harry further.

"You alright?" Remus only got a nod from Harry. At that moment Madam Pomfrey came out, smiling when she saw Harry "Ah Mr. Potter your awake. I'm Madam Pomfrey." She walked over to Harry's bedside table and got two viles that have been on the side. "Can you please drink this." She gave Harry a potion, who flinched away from the hand, but took the potion in his hands, knowing not to disobey. He eyed it wearily before drinking it, surprisingly it tasted nice.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, would you be so kind as to join me?" Madam Pomfrey walked over to the other corner of the hospital wing.

"We'll be right back Harry," Remus said, smiling at Harry before following Sirius and Madam Pomfrey to the other side of the hospital wing.

"His injuries, were serious. 4 broken ribs, bruised chest, scars on the back I can't get rid of, twisted arm, fractured leg, few broken teeth, no doubt from punched to the face, cuts and bruises, and much more. This child has gone through hell and back, that's how I'll describe it. You'll have to take this Salve and this healing potion, After every bath put the Salve on the cut and bruises, and the healing potion every night, until it's gone. Harry may get nightmares from his past, so take these dreamless sleep potion, just in case he can't sleep. Make sure he doesn't rely on it, and don't let him take it regularly. He's free to go." Madam Pomfrey gave them both a smile before saying goodbye to Harry and slipping into her office.

"Come on Harry, want to see your new home?" Remus and Sirius smiled when they saw Harry's eye bright up, he nodded getting out of bed. Before they were off and out the castle.

A/N: Ok this is 72 hope u like it. Xx


	8. Home

**Prongslet Everythings Ok**

A/N: Hello, hello, how are you, hello hello it's good to see you! Sorry a song from cbeebies I have to watch it for my niece. Anyhoo this is 67! Woohoo, I hope you liked it. Xx

Remus, Sirius and Harry apparated to a cosy, little cottage, surrounded by trees in Dufftown, Scotland. Harry at first felt like throwing up, but it went quicker then it did last time. Harry looked around with wide, innocent, bottle green eyes. What he saw was amazing to him. Acre's filled with trees, a little pond on the left side, while on the right was just trees and wild life. In front of them stood a green and wheat colour cottage, with a brown roof, on top of two floors and 4 bay window. They walked to the green gate, and walked into a flower garden. On one side a mini pool. The other side was plain. "Must get a climbing frame in here," commented Remus, looking at the plain side of the garden. They walked up to the green door, with a circled top window, also their was a loin brass knocker under the window in the middle. Sirius opened the door to reveal a hall with red walls, golden swirls. They stepped inside the house onto teal coloured carpet. "This Harry is your new home," smiled Sirius, his heart swelling at the look of awe on his godsons face. Remus still carrying Harry walked to the kitchen asking, "you hungry pup?" Harry looked at Remus with big eyes. "Am allowed to eat?" At this both men hearts tightened, "of course, if you want a snack just ask and you'll have one. And every breakfast, lunch and dinner you'll have a meal. So what would you like?" Sirius asked, as Remus set Harry down onto a chair, while Sirius went to the fridge. Harry just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say. Remus knowing they'll probably wouldn't get an answer out of Harry suggested, "how about pizza and chips?" To which Harry nodded shyly. Sirius set to work on making dinner, while Remus and Harry sat in a comfortable silence. Harry looked around the kitchen in wonder. He looked at the blue cupboards, he looked at the white fridge, the tiled grey-ish floor, the red walls, the white door, and the triple casement-equal lite window. During Harry's time of looking around, the pizza and chips got cooked by Sirius. Once they were served, Remus and Sirius tucked in, but when they saw Harry wasn't eating, stopped. "Why aren't you eating, Harry?"

"I wasn't allowed to eat in front of my Uncle, Aunt, and cousin I had to wait." Answered Harry confused. Remus and Sirius shared a look, "Harry you can eat whenever, and you can always eat in front of us," Remus started.

"So please tuck in," smiled Sirius, but in the inside, Sirius was fuming. Slowly, Harry started to eat his pizza, savouring every taste. Both Sirius, and Remus smiled, then started to eat their dinner again. Once all the dinner was done, Harry got up with his plate, but Sirius knowing what Harry was going to do, took the plate from him. "And you'll never have to do the plates ever again. That's either mine or Remus' job." Harry looked doubtful, but nodded anyway. "Come on Harry, lets get you ready for bed." Remus slowly extended a hand for Harry to take, to which Harry flinched, but slowly took it. Remus lead Harry upstairs, on the way Remus showed Harry the sitting room, the hang out room and the basement to which Remus said, "Don't go in there, ok Harry?" To which Harry nodded, not wanted to disobey, for the fear of getting a beating. Once they were on the top floor, Remus pointed out his(first right) and Sirius' room(first left), then the bathroom(second left), the guest bedroom(at the end of the hall) and finally, they came to a stop at a red door on the second right, with a golden plaque with 'Harry's Room' on it. At this Harry's eyes went wide, "I don't have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Remus' heart swelled, "no never, ever again will you have to sleep in a cupboard. Never." Harry smiled at Remus and looked back at the door, as Remus opened it. What was inside made Harry's eyes widen even more, if it was possible. Remus and Harry stepped onto a grey carpet, with trains running all along the floor. The bottom part of the walls were filled with Trains running along hills. On the top part of the walls were a blue sky with people on brooms playing with balls and hoops. _That's weird, _thought young Harry. On the left side of the room, was a desk, next to that a red wardrobe. Opposite that wall is a king size bed, with bedside tables on each side. The wall in front of Remus and Harry had a huge bay window, undernearth a bed like place to sit on, with pumped red and blue cushions.

The wall behind Harry and Remus had the door, a chest of draws on one side of the door, while on the other side had a big toy box, to which Harry gasped asking, "is that all for me?" Remus nodded, tears in his eyes. "Come on Harry time for bed." Remus got out his wand and changed Harry's clothes into PJ's, for the time being. Remus then gently pick Harry up and put him into bed. He kissed Harry on the forehead saying, "sweet dreams." Sirius then walked in and kissed Harry on the forehead saying "night Prongslet. We'll leave the door open for you ok?" Harry nodded sleepily, already falling asleep. Both Remus and Sirius smiled at the small boy in the bed and walked out quietly, closing the door, but only a little bit so their was not to little and not to much light flooding through the door frame to Harry's bedroom. "Night Padfoot," Remus said, yawning.

"Night Moony." Both men walked to their doors, ready for sleep.


	9. Waking Up Early

**Prongslet Everythings Ok**

Waking Up Early

Remus John Lupin woke up for no reason at all. He looked at his digital clock and saw it was 3am, with a groan Remus got up, to go to the loo. On his way back, he heard muffled crying. Walking nearer to the sound, with a clench of his heart, he realised it was coming from Harry's room. Without hesitating, he opened Harry's door fully to see him sat up in bed, tears running down his face, hugging his knees to his chest. Remus walked over to Harry and asked, "what's wrong?" Concern laced his voice. Harry jumped violently, not heard Remus walked in, fear, tears and sadness in his eyes, "I-I-I'm s-sorry, S-Sir. I d-di-idn't m-me-ean t-to w-wake y-you." He stuttered through fear and tears.

"Hey, hey it's ok, you didn't wake me, and even if you did I wouldn't care, nor would Sirius. Please don't call me Sir, or Sirius, we're just Remus and Sirius, or Moony and Padfoot if you like. It's ok, no one is going to hurt you, me nor Sirius definitely wont." Remus slowly got on the bed, and pulled Harry to him. At first Harry tensed, but feeling warmth and love, untensed, crying into Remus' chest; with Remus whispering soothing words. "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry just shook his head, scared of rejection. "It can help you know."

Harry sniffled, and said, "it was when Uncle Vernon was really angry at me," Harry sobbing at the end.

"Shhh, it's ok your safe, he can never hurt you again." Remus rocked Harry backwards and forwards a bit. Harry was working up the courage to ask Remus something. "Are you ok now?" Remus asked gently, to which Harry nodded. "Willyoustaywithmeplease?" Harry blurted out, now bracing the impact of the hit.

"Can you repeat slower please," smiled Remus, amused.

Harry took a deep breath, "will you stay with me tonight please?" Harry looked down nervous and scared.

"Of course, never be afraid to ask Prongslet." Remus moved Harry beside him, while he slipped under the covers. He then brought Harry closer to him, "do you call me Prongslet, because of my daddy?"

Remus confused asked, "Yes, how did you know that?" To which Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Harry, what was the last thing you remember of your parents?"

Harry thought for a bit, wondering if he should say. Gathering up the courage, with a sniffle and a few tears he said, "t-there was a bad man, and he made mummy f-fall," Harry now had more tears coming out of his eyes, "s-s-she n-never go-got u-up."

Remus' had tears come to his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He needed to be strong for Harry, "shh it's ok, Harry the bad man has gone. Try and get some sleep honey, I'm right here, shhh." Slowly Harry drifted off to a dreamless sleep, Remus right behind him.

Sirius Orion Black woke up early, like 5am early. Sirius is never up this early, but today was different. His night was restless, he kept thinking of his father, his abusive father. When Harry was born, he swore to himself, he would never, ever let someone like his father hurt Harry. And he failed. Sirius Orion Black failed. He failed his Godson. He failed Lily. He failed James. His deceased bestfriend. Thinking of James brought tears to his eyes. _No! I must be strong. I need to be strong. For Harry. For Remus. And for himself. Come on __Sirius pull it together__. _Sirius got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a wizz, and a wash. Sirius walked to Harry's door to check up on him. Sirius smiled at the site that he saw, Moony, his bestfriend and Harry, his godson. Cuddled together, sleeping peacefully. Sirius crept out of the room, to get a camera, he sneaked back in a toke a picture. Harry woke up at the sound of a click, he panicked for a minute wondering where he was, and who's arms were around him. The night before flooded him, when Harry saw Sirius, he panicked again, for not doing breakfast earlier.

"I-I'm s-sorry S-Sir I ha-haven't do-done b-breakfast." Harry said trembling with fear.

"Hey, it's ok. You never ever have to do breakfast, ok? And please call me Sirius not Sir I'm not that old yet." Sirius said shocked. But still managed a joke. Harry nodded not sure what to do now. Sirius moved towards the bed, and helped Harry out of Remus' grasp. Sirius looked towards the still sleeping Remus. "Hmm, normally he would've woken by now, not naturally I mean he's a really light sleeper." As an after thought he added, "part from the full moon."

Harry was confused, "t-the full moon?"

"We'll talk about that after Remus is awake." Sirius smiled, at Harry who was in his arms. "Come on lets go to breakfast then come back to wake Moony up." With that they both walked down stairs leaving the sleeping Moony.

A/N:HEEELLLOOOO, sooooo sorry I haven't update this story in a while, I've just been really stuck so I thought I'll give it another go to keep you peeps happy. Anyhoo, this is 45, YEEEY 45 day 'til Christmas! Woohoo. Sorry for the mistakes :/ :(. Hoped you like my chapter. Xx


End file.
